L' ETA' INCREDULA
by Blackberry Ink
Summary: Ginny durante la guerra contro Voldemort trova un uomo ferito e lo porta a casa perché non ci sono posti in ospedale. E' Draco Malfoy, molto cambiato dai tempi della scuola. Tradotto da Cuccussette e Shinaré.


L' ETA' INCREDULA Di Blackberry Ink Traduzione: Cuccussétte - Ringraziarlo molto!  
~~~~~  
  
14 OTTOBRE, 18.21, LONDRA BABBANA  
  
-  
  
Le dispiaceva di non aver mai firmato un contratto per un simile lavoro. Ginny Weasley era un' Auror - uno piuttosto efficiente, in effetti. Ma erano tempi duri adesso, e la gente che faceva il suo mestiere era rara da trovare. Con Voldemort che ogni giorno acquisiva maggior potere e i Babbani abbastanza inconsapevoli del fatto, per fare un paragone Babbano più simile a un Auror - la Polizia - le cose sarebbero diventate sempre più difficili. Dumbledore aveva detto a Ginny che lui sentiva che i Babbani dovevano essere protetti come meglio potevano, e senza Polizia, Dumbledore aveva deciso di destinare alcuni Auror per la difesa dei Babbani. E ovviamente, essendo cresciuta interessata ai Babbani, Ginny era stata assegnata per il primo posto disponibile. Aveva venti anni, ma non aveva mai incontrato un Babbano vero. Pensò che sarebbe stata un'esperienza. Dumbledore aveva fatto giurare ai vari Auror addetti alla Difesa Babbana di non usare la magia se non in caso di grave emergenza. Non volevano rischiare di esporre la Comunità Stregonesca. Ma allora, si trovò a chiedersi Ginny, c'era uno scopo nell'essere lì? Erano buoni quanto la Polizia, che non aveva magia. "No," disse Dumbledore. "Non siete la stessa cosa. Voi sapete di quali orrori è capace Voldemort. E questo è un vantaggio, a prescindere dai poteri magici." Ginny se ne era stata zitta, poiché non era persona da litigare con qualcuno di così formidabile quale era Dumbledore. Ginny era sola nel dietro di un taxi. Il conducente stava andando piano e lei stava mezza rimuginando se Teleportarsi. C'era stata una chiamata al suo appartamento non molto tempo prima, a riguardo di un uomo Babbano ferito. Adesso giaceva svenuto in un vicolo. Sanguinava un poco, ma non in parti serie. L'ospedale era stato informato, ma erano a corto di ambulanze, dottori, e letti, e non avevano modo di aiutarlo. Così era stata chiamata Ginny. "Volti qua, per favore," chiese più educata che poteva all'autista. Lui fece quanto lei aveva detto. Minuti dopo, erano sulla strada del vicolo dove Ginny si presumeva dovesse andare. Ginny scese dalla vettura, pagò l'autista e scese in strada. "Vicolo a metà tra un palazzo residenziale e un negozio di articoli per il calcio," le era stato detto. Lei si guardò attorno in cerca del suddetto negozio, lo trovò e si affrettò attraverso la strada dove doveva essere situato. Proprio accanto, là dove si supponeva fosse, c'era il vicolo buio. Ginny lo imboccò. Il selciato e i muri dei due palazzi a ciascun lato erano fatti di mattoni rossi, in parte coperti di muschio e edera. Il cielo in alto stava diventando sempre più grigio ad ogni istante - di certo presto avrebbe piovuto. C'era ben poca luce e ogni cosa appariva essere inghiottita dall'ombra. Ginny tirò fuori dalla tasca una pila ( non le pareva un'emergenza tale da ricorrere alla bacchetta ) e si guardò attorno. In un angolo, notò qualcosa che assomigliava a una persona, ma era coperto da qualcosa di simile a un mantello nero da mago. Sebbene non fosse la cosa migliore da fare, Ginny immediatamente tirò via il mantello. Ginny non rantolò per quello che vide, ma nei passati giorni di scuola l'avrebbe fatto. Sotto al mantello c'era un uomo. Il viso era oscurato da capelli biondo pallido tagliati alla lunghezza del mento, e avevano schizzi di sangue su. Indossava abiti Babbani, come si era aspettata, ed erano strappati in più di un punto. Aveva uno squarcio profondo che stava sanguinando parecchio e correva dal basso della coscia fino a metà dello stinco della gamba sinistra. Il sangue stava formando una pozza attorno al corpo e dalla vita in giù ne era inzuppato. Le mani erano legate e strette ai fianchi. La corda stava tagliandogli la pelle, anche se da quei tagli non usciva tanto sangue quanto dalla gamba.  
  
Con delicatezza, Ginny spostò un po' dei capelli biondi dalla faccia. Ammirò quanto fossero soffici e sottili. Ginny lo guardò in faccia. La sua pelle era la pelle più bianca che mai avesse visto, anche se confrontata a quella di persone che avessero perso più sangue di quest'uomo. Sebbene sembrasse avere parecchie rughe più di lei, ritenne che potevano essere premature. Sembrava avere più o meno la sua età. Gli occhi erano chiusi dolcemente e i lineamenti erano cesellati e disposti in un modo simile a quello che uno scultore greco avrebbe dato alle sue statue. Senza volerlo, Ginny rimase per un attimo incantata. Tornò in sé rapidamente e si guardò attorno. Bidoni di sudicio erano stati ammaccati e sparsi per il vicolo, così come il contenuto. Immaginò che quelli fossero i 'segni di combattimento." E lo squarcio profondo era il 'taglietto, niente di serio'." Ginny scosse le spalle e tornò all' uomo.  
  
Pensò di scuoterlo per vedere di svegliarlo, ma ci ripensò. Poteva avere un trauma o qualche altra ferita che non poteva vedere e scotendolo poteva arrecargli ulteriori danni. Piuttosto, controllò che nessuno vedesse e usò la bacchetta per sciogliere i suoi legacci. L'espressione del viso si fece parecchio più rilassata. Ginny ispezionò i tagli sui polsi e si accorse che non erano troppo seri, proprio come aveva pensato. Mormorò un incanto curativo che aveva imparato a Cure Magiche, nel settimo anno. Ginny gli posò l'indice e il medio sul polso per controllare le pulsazioni. C'erano, e non erano del tutto irregolari. Ne fu sollevata, ma non molto.. Dopo qualche attimo in più per controllare il Babbano, Ginny decise che non c'era molto altro che potesse fare. Improvvisò una benda col mantello che copriva l'uomo e lo avvolse attorno alla gamba per impedire che potesse versare così tanto sangue. Poi disse un altro incantesimo per collegare la propria voce al Ministero e viceversa. "Pronto?" disse Ginny. "Qui è l'Auror Protezione Babbani Ginny Weasley. Ho un Babbano ferito abbastanza seriamente con me. Ha bisogno di terapie che non credo di potergli dare. Qualcuno può aiutarmi ?" "Weasley?" disse una voce gracchiante che pareva uscire dalla punta della bacchetta. "Sono io," rispose Ginny. "Come dissi, ho bisogno di -" "Ho sentito quello che hai detto," disse la donna dall'altra parte. "E' l'uomo per cui ti ho telefonato, vero?" "Sì," convene Ginny. "Ce la farà?" chiese la donna. "Sì," le rispose Ginny. "Ma le ferite gli daranno strascichi se non riceve alcune cure." "Se sopravvive allora vuol dire che non è abbastanza serio. Non possiamo mandare nessuno - non possiamo dividere nessuno qui. Ti suggerisco di provare con l'Ospedale Babbano." "Ma, potrebbe davvero -" Ginny si fermò. Il collegamento era stato interrotto. Si incupì e si voltò di nuovo verso l'uomo. Il ferito sembrava proprio Babbano. Forse un ospedale Babbano sarebbe stato ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Avevano detto di non avere ambulanze, ma poteva Teleportarsi lì e trovare un modo di portarlo dentro. Non potevano avere così tanti pazienti quanto gli ospedali Stregoneschi. Il mantello però. Era stato coperto con un mantello. Significava che uno Stregone o una Strega erano stati lì. Forse erano stati loro ad attaccare l'uomo. O forse c'era di più di quello. Con cautela, Ginny frugò nella tasca del cappotto dell'uomo. Era vuota eccetto per qualche banconota e della stoffa. Nessun documento di identità. Provò l'altra. Sulle prime sembrò vuota, poi sentì qualcosa di duro. Tastò ancora un poco e rantolò. Gli Auror però non venivano mai sorpresi. Così Ginny non fu sorpresa quando estrasse una bacchetta dalla tasca. Iniziò a piovere.   
  
  
15 OTTOBRE, 7.03 LONDRA BABBANA  
  
Ginny si svegliò prima di quanto non si era aspettata. Non si sentiva riposata. Si sentiva come se non avesse dormito affatto.  
  
Era rimasta alzata tutta la notte per controllare l'uomo, preoccupandosi per lui e facendosi domande. Stava sempre dormendo nel suo letto. Lei lo aveva levitato lì e aveva deciso di dormire nella brandina pieghevole nella stanza accanto. Voleva fosse a suo agio nel caso si fosse svegliato. Ma non si era stiracchiato nemmeno un po'. E chi era, esattamente, l'uomo che aveva portato con sé? Era stato dato per Gabbano. Le era stato detto che era Babbano. Ma stava portando una dannata bacchetta, per Merlino. I Gabbani non girano portando bacchette. Si era orientata verso il fatto che fosse un Babbano attaccato da una strega o da uno stregone. Non aveva senso. Perché un mago avrebbe attaccato un Babbano e poi gli avrebbe lasciato la bacchetta nella tasca? La bacchetta poteva venire identificata e - Oh, come poteva essere stata così sciocca? Ginny corse nella stanza. Aprì il cassetto del comodino e tirò fuori la bacchetta. Controllò ancora le pulsazioni dell'uomo. Erano normali. Lasciò la stanza, guardando svelte indietro mentre chiudeva la porta. Ginny corse nello studio. Prese della polvere dalla cappa del camino e la tirò nel camino, mentre diceva dipartimento. "Sarah?" chiamò. "Sarah, ci sei?" Una sedia rotolò dal camino. "Eccomi, Gin. Di cosa hai bisogno?" "Necessito di un test di identificazione su questa bacchetta. Dammi tutte le informazioni che riesci a stampare e rendimela," le disse Ginny porgendo la bacchetta a Sarah attraverso le fiamme. "Torno subito," le rispose Sarah, alzandosi e andandosene. Ginny batteva il piede mentre attendeva. Qualche minuto dopo, Sarah ritornò tenendo in mano un foglio di carta con sopra scritto in inchiostro porpora. "Ecco cosa viene detto nella documentazione sulla bacchetta," disse Sarah rendendogliela. "Grazie," le disse Ginny, prendendola e leggendola con avidità. Rantolò appena lesse la prima linea, e gli occhi si sbarrarono mentre controllava giù nella pagina. "Cosa c'è?" chiese Sarah. Ginny alzò gli occhi dalla pagina. "Draco Malfoy," disse, quasi non credendo alle sue parole. "Questa bacchetta appartiene a Draco Malfoy." 15 OTTOBRE, 8.56 LONDRA BABBANA  
  
- Ginny sedette sul bordo del letto. Lui era sempre sdraiato lì. E non si era ancora smosso. Lei immaginò che avrebbe dovuto sapere che quello era Draco Malfoy. I vestiti che indossava erano di certo costosi. E nessun altro nel mondo stregonesco, se non i Malfoy, avevano i capelli biondo pallido e la pelle praticamente bianca immacolata. Ma dove aveva preso quel bell'aspetto? Di certo non appariva così, ai tempi di Hogwarts. Lei lo aveva sempre ricordato come un piccolo ossuto Serpeverde, con una faccia vuota e un cuore nero che sempre pigliava in giro Ron e Harry. Ron soprattutto. Harry si era sempre messo in mezzo tra Ron e Malfoy, quando Ron era davvero arrabbiato e voleva dimostrare quanto fosse migliore di lui. Le reazioni verso Malfoy dicevano assai del loro carattere, aveva sempre pensato Ginny. E cosa avrebbe detto la sua famiglia se avesse saputo che un Malfoy aveva dormito nel suo latto ? Non che ci avesse fatto qualcosa, eppure - Ginny decise di fermare quel treno di pensieri, poiché le stava portando immagini mentali che non era sicura di voler contemplare. Ginny guardò verso Malfoy. Le appariva stranamente non malvagio. Ginny se l'era immaginato cresciuto e unito ai Mangiamorte, e spocchioso quanto il padre. Forse era davvero spocchioso. O piuttosto sembrava tale. All'improvviso, un'idea prese forma nella mente di Ginny. E se fosse stato un Mangiamorte? Poteva essere tutta una messa in scena per ucciderla? Si passò una mano tra i capelli e avanzò verso di lui. Poteva controllarlo per vedere se aveva un tatuaggio da Mangiamorte. Era un controllo rapido. Non se ne sarebbe nemmeno accorto. Se poi era un Mangiamrte, lo avrebbe sbattuto fuori di casa; altrimenti,era un errore fatto in buona fede. Si avvicinò. E avanzò ancora. Si sedette proprio accanto a lui. Allungò il braccio per alzare la manica e si chiese come mai stesse tremando. Gli Auror non si innervosivano. E non c'era nulla di cui essere nervosi, lui era svenuto, per Merlino - "Sono sveglio, sai," le disse. Ginny ritirò indietro la mano e si alzò svelta. Gli occhi non erano aperti, ma stava ammiccando. Ginny si fece cupa. Aprì gli occhi. "Che stai cercando di fare, molestarmi?" Ginny si incupì di più. "Nulla del genere," gli disse. "Volevo solo vedere se -" si trattenne. Draco le gettò uno sguardo consapevole. "Volevi vedere se ero un Mangiamorte, vero," le rispose. Non era una domanda. Ginny, nonostante tutto il suo allenamento, non era un gran ché nel tenersi i segreti. Indugiò. "Sì," mormorò. Draco cercò di sedere, poi fece finta di non aver provato affatto. Ginny ne prese nota. Riuscì comunque, ebbe forza sufficiente per sollevarsi la manica. Non c'erano marchi. "Ora l'altra," disse Ginny, scettica. Lui sollevò l'altra manica. Nessun marchio pure lì. Ginny annuì soddisfatta. "Essere un Malfoy non vuol dire automaticamente essere un Mamgiamorte," le disse Draco. Ginny fu impressionata che lui avesse detto il suo nome. Lei da poco tempo lo pronunciava. "Sembrerebbe portare in modo automatico a quel pregiudizio, comunque." Ginny annuì e si chiese come potesse farla sentire così inadeguata quando era lui, quello che giaceva su un letto e non riusciva ad alzarsi. "Presumo che sei stata te a pulirmi?" chiese Draco. Ginny annuì e poi , "Tu sai chi sono?" "Certo," disse Draco con nonchalanche. "La più giovane degli Weasley. Virginia, sì?" "Ginny," gli disse cocciuta. "Naturalmente," disse Draco . Lei poteva vedergli la smorfia all'angolo della bocca. "Ginny." 15 OTTOBRE, 9.34 LONDRA BABBANA  
  
- Ginny era mortificata con sé stessa. Perché era stata così idiota da portarselo a casa? Perché non si era accontentata dell'Ospedale Gabbano ? Ginny non era stata capace di lasciare la stanza per la precedente mezz'ora in cui era stato sveglio. Temeva che si sarebbe fatto male o avrebbe rubato qualcosa. Così si era decisa a sedere in una sedia dallo schienale rigido, dalla parte opposta della stanza, fissandolo di tanto in tanto come una scolaretta di undici anni, mentre si girava i pollici. Qualche minuto dopo Ginny gli disse, "Dovrei cambiarti le bende." Senza attendere risposta, andò in bagno e agguantò della stoffa e delle garze, e poi tornò. Avanzò verso il letto e ci si sedette in modo da arrivare alla gamba senza problemi. Sollevò il pantalone lentamente. Raggiunse la benda e ammiccò appena sentì un respiro acuto, quando iniziò a rimuoverla. "Fatto male?" chiese Ginny. "No," le rispose Draco, senza guardarla negli occhi Tornò alla benda, dicendosi che non aveva importanza se lui soffriva. La benda doveva essere tolta. Quando fu levata. Draco guardò il taglio. "Beh, è interessante," disse semplicemente. "Non è male come può sembrare," disse Ginny, lavando via il sangue seccato. "Guarirà, però rimarrà una cicatrice." "Non potresti fare un incantesimo di guarigione?" chiese Draco. "Preferirei non avere la cicatrice, se per te fa lo stesso." Ginny scosse la testa. "Non voglio rischiare. Ho dimenticato il grosso di quello che avevo imparato per la Guarigione e non voglio rovinarti la gamba. L'ospedale non aveva stanze per accogliere nessun altro. E, senza offesa, non credo che saresti il primo paziente a venir ricoverato, quando attorno ci sta un sacco di altra gente attorno che -" " - Che non sono potenziali Mangiamorte ? " finì Draco. "Già," disse Ginny. Entrambi rimasero silenziosi mentre Ginny finiva di pulire la ferita. Ginny raccolse le bende insanguinate e le gettò nella spazzatura. "Buone notizie,! Annunciò Ginny, rompendo il silenzio, mentre metteva nuove bende. "Ha smesso di sanguinare." "Allora, a cosa serve un bendaggio ?" chiese Draco. "E' la garza che viene tenuta su dal bendaggio. Ti aiuterà a guarire, " gli spiegò brevemente. "Ah," disse Draco, annuendo. Un minuto dopo la gamba di Draco era bendata e Ginny si alzò, apparendo soddisfatta del lavoro fatto. "Ti senti meglio?" chiese Ginny, intimandosi di non interessarsi troppo alla risposta. "Davvero," disse Draco, "Un po' sì. Mi fa male la schiena assai di più. Non so se tutto questo stare sdraiato gli fa bene ." "Hai dolori alla schiena?" chiese Ginny. "Da quando?" "Da ieri," le disse Draco. "O dal giorno prima. Quanto sono rimasto svenuto ?" "Circa una giornata. Forse meno," disse Ginny. "Allora, da un poco prima di allora," disse Draco. "Da allora la schiena mi sta facendo un male di inferno, al momento, ti consiglio di aiutarmi a mettermi seduto o ti maledirò a morte." "E come farai a maledirmi ?" chiese Ginny senza affannarsi a aiutarlo. "Con la mia bacchetta," rispose Draco. Poi sbarrò gli occhi. "Che credo tu abbia preso." Ginny ghignò. Poi, soddisfatta, andò ad aiutarlo. Gli posò le mani sulle spalle e lo tirò su. Poi lo sorresse quanto più poteva con guanciali e qualsiasi cosa morbida trovasse a giro. "Va meglio?" chiese. "Sì," le disse. Lei fece caso a come lui non si adagiasse sui cuscini. "Cosa c'è che non va con la schiena, comunque?" chiese Ginny,. "Nulla di serio," le disse Draco, "Fa solo un po' male quando mi sdraio." "Non hai detto niente prima di ora," gli rispose Ginny, mettendosi una mano sul fianco. Draco cercò di alzare le spalle. "Non si vedeva?" "Ora vediamo," disse Ginny, "Anche perché voglio che tu guarisca e te ne vada prima possibile." "D'accordo." fece Draco.   
  
16 OTTOBRE, 10.47 LONDRA BABBANA  
  
- Il giorno seguente, Draco era capace di sedere da solo. Ginny se ne sentiva orgogliosa, e si chiedeva perché mai poi. Non si era ancora alzato dal letto, veramente. Si chiese quanto avrebbe impiegato per riprendere a camminare. Per di più, si sentiva molto più a suo agio lasciandolo solo nella stanza. "Vado al negozio a prendere del cibo," gli disse Ginny, agguantando il portafogli e mettendo le bacchette sua e di Draco nella tasca del cappotto. "Non ci metterò molto. Non più di un'ora." Draco la guardò . "Scusa, cosa hai detto?" Ginny roteò gli occhi. "Hai sentito quello che ho detto. Finiscila di fare difficoltà." Draco sbuffò e Ginny andò alla porta. "Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, c'è un telefono accanto al letto. Ti lascio a immaginare come si usa. Non ficcarti nei guai mentre non ci sono." Quando chiuse la porta dietro di sé, attese un attimo, quasi attendendosi e forse desiderando che Draco rispondesse. Non lo fece. Ginny scosse la testa tra sé e lasciò l'appartamento. La pioggia del giorno prima era passata e il cielo era luminoso come lo era di rado. Il marciapiede era vuoto visto che era Lunedì. Il grosso dei Babbani era al lavoro. Raggiunse la sua destinazione qualche minuto dopo. Il negozio di alimentari era solo a un isolato dal suo appartamento. Una campanella suonò quando entrò dentro. Ginny prese del cibo per fare dei sandwich per pranzo, bevande e altro dei suoi snack preferiti. Ne prese un po' di più, per Draco. Era una strana compera di cibo per due, in qualche modo. Ginny non aveva il ragazzo dai tempi di Hogwarts in quanto la sua vita era stata assai morigerata, e la sua famiglia non andava quasi mai all'appartamento - i loro incontri avvenivano sempre alla Tana. Ancora, trovò confortante prendere del cibo n più. Trovò strano che qualcosa legata a Draco fosse confortante. Dopo aver messo nel paniere degli spaghetti per la cena, Ginny andò alla cassa per pagare le cose. Porse alla commessa del danaro Babbano ( che era un po' più del normale ) e lasciò il negozio. Tornando indietro Ginny caminò lentamente - quasi passeggiando - e guardava le vetrine dei negozi. Era fiera di sé per essere a proprio agio con il fatto che un Malfoy fosse a casa sua solo. Camminò più lenta per ribadire la cosa a sé stessa. Mentre camminava, per caso Ginny fece cadere una pagnotta dal cesto. Si fermò per raccoglierla, ma qualcuno era già lì. "Ecco," disse un uomo, aiutandola ad alzarsi e porgendole il pane. "Grazie," gli disse Ginny, sorridente. Riprese a camminare. "Ehi," le disse. "Ti ho già vista da qualche parte o mi sbaglio?" Ginny socchiuse le labbra. "Non credo, io -" "Oh," le disse arrivando alla conclusione. "Vai alla libreria dall'altra parte della strada, vero? Proprio lì?" Indicò una libreria. "Sì," disse lenta Ginny. "Ci sono stata qualche volta." "Ti va di andarci ora ? Poi potremmo prenderci un caffè." Ginny lo guardò. Cercò di escludere dall'occhiata il negozio che gli stava dietro ed esponeva abiti provocanti. Lui aveva capelli castani arruffati, pelle piuttosto abbronzata, occhi nocciola, e più o meno era alto quanto Ron. Aprì bocca per dirgli di sì - da un po' non aveva compagnia. "No grazie," gli disse. "Devo andare a casa, davvero. Il mio ragazzo è là.." "Oh," le rispose e appariva davvero deluso. "Beh, può darsi che ci vediamo qua in giro, allora." "Sì," disse Ginny. "Ciao." Se ne camminò svelte verso casa, infuriata con é stessa. Le era sembrato simpatico e decisamente bello. Perché aveva rinunciato a un perfetto appuntamento? A causa di Draco, pensò. Perché aveva Draco a casa, solo. Non voleva lasciarlo troppo a lungo. Aprì la porta della camera da letto e trovò Draco ancora seduto sul letto, sveglio. "Non ti ho rubato niente, non preoccuparti," le disse. "Non ti ho detto che lo hai fatto," gli rispose Ginny, fissandolo. "Cosa stai guardando?" le domandò. "Niente," gli disse Ginny.  
  
16 OTTOBRE 18.31, LONDRA BABBANA.  
  
- "Tutte le donne dei Weasley cucinano o solo te?" le chiese Draco, prendendo un'altra forchettata di spaghetti. Lui e Ginny stavano mangiando insieme in camera sua. Draco non si era ancora alzato dal letto, ma stava diventando più forte. Ginny non era proprio sicura che quanto avesse appena ascoltato fosse un complimento. Scosse le spalle. "Mamma mi ha insegnato a cucinare. Così credo che si faccia da generazioni." Draco mangiò il cibo con entusiasmo, e Ginny decise di credere che quello che Draco le aveva detto fosse la cosa più simile a un complimento che poteva sentire da un Malfoy. "Cosa hai fatto mentre ero via?" gli chiese Ginny, per conversare mentre bevevo una sorsata. "Niente, in verità," le disse Draco. "Ero dell'umore di ubriacarmi, mi sono reso conto però che non sapevo dove fosse il mobile bar. Così mi sono seduto e ho contato le crepe nel soffitto. " "E quante ce ne sarebbero mai ?" chiese Ginny sollevando i sopraccigli. "147," rispose pronto. " Dovresti lanciarci un Ripara o qualcosa del genere, non sono certo benvenute." Ginny roteò gli occhi. "Hai fatto con la cena ?" "Direi di sì," le disse, porgendole il piatto.   
  
17 OTTOBRE, 8,59 LONDRA BABBANA  
  
- Ginny si svegliò, stiracchiandosi, si mise un paio di jeans Babbani e una t- shirt. Si passò la spazzola attraverso i capelli rossi lunghi fino a metà della schiena, e entrò in camera ( Draco dormiva sempre là, lasciando Ginny a dormire sulla brandina). Draco guardò su appena lei giunse. Aveva i capelli arruffati e la camicia da notte che stava portando, una di quelle vecchie di Ron, pendeva giù da una spalla. Gli occhi grigi apparivano stanchi, e per la prima volta da quando lo aveva trovato un paio di giorni prima, fece caso a quanto apparisse vissuto. Nonostante tutto, quella parte materna e accogliente che aveva in sé si faceva sentire, e Ginny avrebbe voluto correre da Draco e abbracciarlo. Ma l'altra parte di sé, più forte, stava pensando: Abbracciare? Draco Malfoy? E così lei si dibatteva tra quello che la testa le intimava di fare. "Ti senti meglio oggi?" chiese, arrivando tanto vicina da poter stare in piedi davanti al letto. Draco sbadigliò. "Considerando che mi sono appena svegliato, sto molto meglio di prima." "Bene," disse Ginny. Con i capelli slegati, mise la spazzola sul comodino. "Vuoi far colazione?" "No," disse Draco. "Non ho molta fame." "Meglio," gli rispose Ginny. "Non sono molto d'umore adatto per cucinarti nulla." Ci fu silenzio per un istante. "Hai qualche libro?" "Libri?" ripeté Ginny. "Certo che li ho." "Intendo veri libri adatti a un o stregone. Romanzi. E niente di quella robaccia Babbana di Shakespeare," suggerì Draco. "Ne ho un paio," disse Ginny. Non aveva avuto molto tempo per il piacere della lettura da quando, un anno prima, era venuta nella Londra Gabbana, ma era certa di avere qualche libro che Hermione le aveva prestato e non le aveva più reso. "Perché?" "Vorrei che me lo leggessi." Ginny si azzittì, sorpresa che Draco le chiedesse qualcosa del genere. Lo fissò un attimo. "Cercherò qualcosa," gli rispose, e andò in salotto. Aveva solo una fila con pochi libri a casa. Li guardò. Aveva sentito parlare di quei titoli, non li aveva mai letti. Ne prese uno verde che l'aveva attirata e lo riportò in camera. "Che libro è?" chiese Draco. Ginny guardò la copertina. "Il Racconto dei Due Maghi," gli rispose. "Pare promettente." Draco scosse le spalle e le fece un gesto ondeggiando la mano. "Allora?" Ginny sedette ai piedi del letto e si schiarì la gola. "Era l'epoca migliore, era l'epoca peggiore. Era l'età della saggezza, era l'età della follia, era l'età della consapevolezza, era l'età dell'incredulità; era la stagione della Luce ed era la stagione delle Tenebre; era la primavera della speranza, l'inverno della disperazione: prima di noi c'era tutto e prima di noi non c'era niente. Stavamo andando dritti in Paradiso o eravamo diretti in altro modo - in breve, l'epoca era così simile alla nostra presente che alcune delle sue più rinomate autorità furono considerate, nel bene e nel male, solo con aggettivi di grado superlativo..."   
  
17 OTTOBRE 11.41, LONDRA BABBANA.  
  
- Ginny spalancò gli occhi. Il divano sembrava più soffice di quanto non era stato nel passato paio di giorni. Si guardò attorno e comprese di essere sdraiata nel proprio letto, sotto le coperte, e al caldo. Qualcosa che da tempo non sentiva. Poi avvertì una mano sopra lo stomaco e quasi gridò. Era sdraiata accanto a Draco Malfoy. Vicina a Draco in modo che le creava disagio. Anche se 'disagio' non era la parola adatta per quell'uso. In effetti, Ginny si sentiva più a suo agio di come non stesse da parecchi anni. E forse era quello a renderle la posizione scomoda. Ginny scrutò Draco, che pareva essersi addormentato. Ma l'aveva ingannata già una volta, apparendole addormentato. Non voleva cascarci di nuovo. "Draco," gli sussurrò, "Sei sveglio?" Mugugnò qualcosa. Ginny trattenne uno sghignazzo, cosa di molto sconveniente per un'Auror. Lentamente lei scostò il braccio dallo stomaco. Nel momento in cui l'ebbe scansato, le mancò il suo calore. Respirando più forte di quanto non avrebbe voluto, si alzò dalle coperte e uscì dal letto. Ginny guardò giù verso la forma addormentata ( o almeno sembrava ) di Draco e non poté trattenere uno sghignazzo. Gli avvolse le coperte attorno e andò a procurarsi qualcosa da mangiare.   
  
17 OTTOBRE, 16:04 LONDRA BABBANA  
  
- "Draco," gli disse scuotendolo un poco. "Draco, alzati." "Cos . . ." "Hai dormito tutto il giorno," fece Ginny. "E ho deciso che mi sembra che tu stia meglio abbastanza da provare a camminare." "Camminare?" borbottò Draco. Ginny dovette ammettere che in quel momento le era apparso davvero affascinante. E doveva ammettere con sé stessa che le stava diventando sempre meno strano, pensare a Draco come qualcuno davvero affascinante. Ma non era decisa. Al momento. "Sì," le disse Ginny. "Sei rimasto sdraiato per tre giorni. Stai guarendo svelto. Non sanguini più. A malapena ti lamenti dei dolori alla schiena. Tutto sembra a posto. Hai bisogno di provare a camminare. Siediti." Draco sembrò un poco scettico, ma sedette come gli era stato chiesto. La guardò. "E adesso cosa?" "Allora," disse Ginny. "Puoi provare ad alzarti in piedi?" Draco ancora pareva perplesso. "Dubito che questo succederà -" "Ecco," gli disse Ginny, avvicinandosi e offrendogli la spalla. "Ti puoi appoggiare su di me." Si fissarono l'un l'altro per un istante e poi Draco si mosse dalla sua posizione, seduta al bordo del letto. "Non credo che reggeresti il mio peso." Ginny si fece vedere accigliata. "Alzati e basta, Draco," gli intimò. Draco con amarezza prese a portare il peso della sua persona sui piedi. Sembrava che stesse provando più che poteva a non toccarla, a non usarla come aiuto. Lo vide ammiccare un po'. "Fa male?" gli chiese. "No," le disse. Come per provare quello che diceva, si alzò del tutto. Quasi cadde, ma rapido le posò la mano sulla spalla per bilanciarsi. Lei fece una smorfia, ma forse lui non se ne avvide. Dopo che era rimasto in piedi per un minuto, Ginny gli chiese, "Puoi fare un passo?" "Posso," le rispose. La faccia era calma. Ginny avrebbe voluto ridere per quanto era determinato in un' impresa semplice quanto era camminare. Forse, per lui non era così facile. Il suo peso gravava soprattutto su di lei, e Ginny quasi inciampò sulle prime, però riuscì a tenersi ritta. Sperò che Draco non facesse caso al suo impaccio, ma invece lo notò. "Va bene da te, Weasley?" le chiese sbuffando. Lei si chiese come lui, che in pratica non riusciva a camminare, la stesse facendo sentire inadeguata a sé, di nuovo. "Va proprio bene," gli rispose, cocciuta. E così camminarono avanti e indietro nella stanza. Sulle prime Draco si sarebbe voluto accasciare su Ginny più di quanto non doveva, tanto che lei doveva lottare, e quindi Ginny avrebbe voluto togliere il suo sostegno e lasciarlo barcollante ed insicuro. Dopo dieci minuti di andare avanti e indietro, Draco alla fine si accasciò su Ginny. Lei, impreparata, cadde a terra. Draco, altrettanto impreparato alla caduta, le atterrò sopra. "Draco, scendimi di dosso," gli disse Ginny, la voce ferma. Draco si fece cupo. "Vorrei," ansimò. "Se potessi." Ginny grugnì. "Cosa vuoi dire? Certo che puoi spostarti. Basta rotoli via."  
  
"Non voglio rotolare sul pavimento duro con la schiena," le disse semplicemente. Era la seconda volta che lo diceva, e Ginny non se l'era scordato. "Draco, non puoi mentire così. Sei sopra a me." "Al grosso delle ragazze piacerebbe essere in questa posizione," disse risentito Draco. "A me no di certo," rispose Ginny. "Ora scendimi di dosso o ti spingo via, ferite o non ferite." "Ginny." "Draco, giuro che -" "Ci sto provando-" "Oh per Merlino," disse Ginny. Lo spinse via in modo che entrambi rimasero sdraiati sul pavimento, vicini. Draco ammiccò. "Ahhh " "Bene, te lo sei meritato," disse Ginny alzandosi ed incrociando le braccia. Vide che Draco non pareva alzarsi e, un po' riluttante, gli porse la mano. Lui la fissò, poi la strinse e si alzò. Appena si fu alzato, riuscì subito a cadere sul letto, col viso premuto tra le coperte. "Ahhhh," disse di nuovo. Ginny dovette proprio sghignazzare. "Ho preso un'altra decisione, proprio adesso," disse mentre Draco si voltò tanto da sedere sul bordo del letto. "E quale sarebbe?" le chiese "Puzzi," disse franca Ginny. Draco oscillò. "Beh, come minimo non ti nascondi dietro un fiammifero." Ignorandolo, Ginny proseguì. "Non ti lavi da giorni. Certo, ti ho pulito i tagli, ma hai davvero bisogno di un vero bagno. Non ho sentito puzzare nessuno malamente come te da quando Bill portò qui i suoi due bambini di due anni." "Grazie," disse Draco, sarcastico. "Allora si sistema tutto. Riempio la vasca per te." Prima che Draco potesse protestare, ammesso volesse protestare, lei aveva lasciato la stanza e se ne era andata al bagno. Aveva aperto l'acqua facendola scendere, e mettendoci la mano per vedere se era troppo calda o troppo fredda per lui. Rimuginò sull'usare la magia per regolare la temperatura, ma ci aveva ripensato. Se ne rientrò in camera. "Ancora una decina di minuti, più o meno," annunciò Ginny. "e sarà piena." "D'accordo," disse Draco. "Sono quasi le cinque," disse Ginny. "Immagino di dover andare a cucinare qualcosa mentre aspetti. Sentiti libero di muoverti e andare appena sarà colma." "D'accordo," le disse di nuovo. Stettero zitti un attimo. Ginny poteva sentire i suoi occhi addosso mentre guardava la stanza in cerca di qualcosa di interessante da guardare invece di lui. Ginny scosse la testa come per scuotersi da qualcosa. "Che ci faccio qua in piedi?" "Non lo so," le rispose Draco, senza smettere di guardarla. Ginny lo osservò. "Era una domanda retorica," gli disse. Poi lasciò la stanza. Un quarto d'ora dopo, Ginny stava preparando la cena quando sentì un tonfo provenire dalla stanza attigua. "Ginny!" Era Draco. Posò il pane che stava tenendo, e si precipitò nel bagno, da dove le era giunta la voce. Bussò alla porta ed entrò, senza attendere una risposta. Ripensandoci poi, Ginny avrebbe pensato che quella decisione poteva averla portata a una situazione spinosa. Per fortuna, quando lei entrò nella stanza, Draco era ancora vestito. "Stai bene?" chiese Ginny. Draco la guardò. "Non riesco a togliere la camicia," ammise. Ginny sospirò esasperata e roteò gli occhi. "Che vuol dire, non riesco a toglierla?" "Ecco cosa vuol dire," rispose. "Non riesco a togliere la camicia." Sospirando di nuovo, Ginny avanzò così da rimanergli proprio davanti. "Aiuto?" le chiese, l'angolo della bocca piegato in quello che poteva apparire una smorfia. Ginny si fermò e lo fissò, invece di affaccendarsi con la sua camicia ( che era un'altra di quelle di Ron). "Cavoli, Draco, perché mai questa cosa è così difficile da togliere?" chiese Ginny. Draco alzò le spalle. Quella specie di smorfia era ancora sulla sua faccia e Ginny cercò disperatamente di non guardarla. Dopo un minuto di lotta, Ginny riuscì a sfilare la camicia. Gli passò dietro e rimase in piedi dietro lui, diede un ultimo strattone, e gli tolse la camicia. Rantolò. "Draco, la tua schiena -" Lui si voltò più veloce che poté così che lei non potesse vedere. Ginny lo prese per il braccio e lo fece di nuovo voltare. La gamba di Draco non permetteva di continuare a girarsi e così lui rimase fermo dove era. "Santo Dio," mormorò Ginny quando vide la schiena di Draco. Era coperta di strisciate rosso acceso e rosa. La pelle era rotta in più punti e alcuni dei tagli erano infetti. L'intera schiena era coperta con quelle striature che assomigliavano parecchio a - "Draco,! Gli disse dolcemente, senza voltarsi per guardarlo in faccia, "Qualcuno ti ha frustato?" Avrebbe giurato che Draco avesse ondeggiato. Ginny gli posò una mano sul braccio, per rassicurarlo, prima di pensarci, l'aveva già fatto. Draco la guardò, e la lasciò stare così. "Sì," le disse. La voce era dura e fredda, e fece tremare il cuore di Ginny per lui. "Fa male, vero," disse Ginny, guardando la schiena e tremando a sua volta. "C'è qualcosa che posso -" "No," le disse. "Non voglio parlarne." Ginny annuì in silenzio. Lui si voltò lento per fronteggiarla. Ginny guardò su e fece scivolare via la mano dal braccio. Lo guardò di nuovo, tremando. La sua mano, senza prendere istruzioni dal cervello, si protese e spostò via un ciuffo di capelli dal viso di Draco. Lui la stava guardando stranamente, quasi non l'avesse mai vista prima. Ginny fece un passo indietro. "Potresti - potresti entrare nella vasca," gli disse. La sua smorfia tornò. "Così? Con i calzoni ancora addosso?" Ginny notò allora Draco Malfoy davanti a lei, a petto nudo, sul punto di calarsi le brache. Si voltò rapida verso la porta. Quando ebbe la mano sulla maniglia - "Dove te ne stai andando?" le chiese. Ginny si voltò, con le mani a coprire gli occhi. "A fare la cena," gli disse, sebbene la cena fosse già pronta. "Allora chi mi laverà la schiena?" chiese, e lei poté giurare dal tono della voce che lui stesse sogghignando. "E puoi guardare, ovvio. Non sono nudo, Weasley." Ginny cauta tolse le mani dal viso e vide Draco seduto nella vasca. Per fortuna, aveva tenuto su i boxer. "Gli uomini sono indifesi," disse Ginny, esasperata. Ma se ne andò in un punto asciutto sul bordo della vasca e sedette. "Io lo ho sempre detto," le rispose Draco. Sembravano essere giunti a una tacita conclusione di non parlare più della sua schiena. "Allungati," chiese Ginny, col sapone in mano. Con delicatezza, iniziò a lavargli la schiena. "Vedo che hai una lampada ad olio qui," e disse Draco. "Non sapevo che potessi essere così erotica, Ginny." Roteò gli occhi, anche se pensò che lui non potesse vederla. "Mi fanno pensare a Hogwarts, in una certa maniera." "Che accadrebbe se ti vedesse il tuo uomo Babbano ?" le chiese innocentemente. "Non ho nessun uomo Babbano," gli rispose un po' irritata. "Ah," le disse, e di nuovo lei avrebbe giurato che lui stesse sbuffando. "Pura Ginny Weasley. Immagino che è per quello che ho trovato questi innominabili capi di biancheria dietro al letto, giusto?" Ginny arrossì e fu felice che lui non potesse vederla. Si era dimenticata di certe cose. Non che le avesse indossate spesso, in ogni caso. "Che mai si dica che gli Weasley non sanno come divertirsi," gli rimbeccò. Vide le sue spalle scuotersi un po' . Gli disse di aver sistemato la schiena, e gli chiese di mostrargli la gamba ferita. "Va assai meglio," gli disse sorridendo. "Ma rimarrà la cicatrice." "Allora," le disse con una smorfia. "Adesso ho una cicatrice di cui potremo parlare." Ginny lo guardò, e vide qualcosa simile a un sorriso, di nuovo. "Sì, immagino che lo farai."  
  
18 OTTOBRE, 10.22 LONDRA BABBANA  
  
- "Alzati," disse Ginny entrando nella camera il giorno dopo. Draco si alzò in piedi molto meglio. Si stiracchiò appena fu sveglio. Ginny fu sorpresa di voltarsi e trovarlo in piedi accanto al letto. "Stai meglio?" gli chiese. "Molto," le disse. Camminò fino alla porta e indietro, zoppicando appena. Lei sorrise. "Bene." Gli disse,"Davvero bene. Significa che potrai andartene presto." Sbottò. "Vuoi dire che non ti piace che stia qui?" "Sei un Malfoy," gli disse. "E così è un dato di fatto che io, essendo una Weasley, non apprezzerò il fatto che tu stia qui." "Certo," disse lui. Per un qualche motivo, fece una smorfia. "Ma devi sempre fare versi?" gli chiese. "Sono un Malfoy," le disse. "Così è un dato di fatto che devo avere un ghigno dannatamente sexy. Così, perché non ti ci abitui?" "Sei senza speranza," gli disse. "Ci provo." Sospirò. "Vado a farti la colazione per mangiartela prima di andartene." Draco sobbalzò due volte. "Andare? Oggi? Dopo colazione?" "Smettila di fare lo scemo," gli disse Ginny. "Puoi camminare benino. Sei guarito assai. Sono certa che tu non vuoi stare qui, quanto io non voglio avere te. Sono certa che non vedi l'ora di andare." "Certo," le disse. "Vai da te e fammi qualcosa da mangiare. Mi vestirò." Sospirò e roteando gli occhi per la milionesima volta da quando Draco era piombato nel suo appartamento, Ginny lasciò la camera e andò in cucina a preparargli del caffé e la colazione.  
  
18 OTTOBRE , 11.03 LONDRA BABBANA  
  
- "Eccomi," disse Draco. Era in piedi sulla soglia. "Te ne stai andando," Ginny disse ferma. "E' meglio," le rispose. "Me ne vado fuori, nel mondo." "Sì," convenne Ginny. "Il che mi ricorda, non che sia affare mio, dove andrai esattamente." "Hai ragione, non è affare tuo," le disse. Lei arretrò. "Ma siccome tu vuoi saperlo, ho una casa proprio vicino a Diagon Alley." "Che è a Londra," disse Ginny. "Non sei astuta," le disse. Ginny si allungò dietro di lui per raggiungere la maniglia, ma il grosso del suo corpo lo bloccava. Si trovò premuta contro il torace di Draco. Lui la guardò e senza aspettarselo, lei sentì la mano di lui carezzarle i capelli e scorrere sul viso e sul braccio, e fermarsi alla vita. Lei inspirò profondamente. Si comandò di respirare normalmente, e non ci riusciva affatto. Digli di fermarsi, pensò, piuttosto impazzita. E' un idiota. Vuol restare solo per come cucini. "Draco," fu tutto quanto poté dire. Gli occhi le si chiusero appena sentì il viso di Draco vicino al suo e notò come stessero respirando all'unisono, anche se le mancava il fiato. "Sì?" mormorò. Lei fu sorpresa che le loro labbra non si sfiorassero - era vicino e delizioso. A''improvviso - non fu certa di chi si fosse morto per primo - ma all'improvviso, lo spazio tra loro scomparve e Draco fu dappertutto Fu a malapena consapevole delle sue mani sulla schiena, delle mani nei capelli di lui, delle sue labbra addosso, e ovunque toccasse, le mandava vampe di fuoco. Ma fu tutto finito in un istante, parve. O forse erano passate ore. Ginny non era proprio certa. "Draco, Io -" Sbuffò e si allungò in avanti per strofinare le sue labbra contro quelle di lei, ancora. Poi si voltò e aprì la porta. "Draco," gli disse, afferrandolo per il braccio. "Aspetta." Lui si voltò e la guardò. "Io pensavo che tu volessi che me ne andassi," le disse. "Bene," gli propose, "Potresti rimanere a pranzo." "Ho appena fatto colazione," le disse. "Puoi restare lo stesso per il pranzo." "Questo vorrà dire qualche ora. Sei sicura di volere che resti così a lungo? Dopo tutto questo mi dici che gli Weasley odiano i Malfoys e mai -" Ginny lo baciò. "Dannazione, resta," gli disse lei. Le diede uno dei suoi mezzi ghigni mezze smorfie e ritornò dentro. "Va bene," le disse. "Immagino proprio che resterò per pranzo."   
-------------------- F I N E ------------------ 


End file.
